50 or so SENTENCES
by tscrit
Summary: Itaku/Kubinashi - detailing their courtship/slash/relationship; bit of angst here, comfort there, romance, domestic mundanity, and more mindless battle, as it must all end in fights. Or sex. But nothing so explicit. My first contribution to the fandom!


**Disclaimer: **Shibashii-sensei and Shueisha SHOUNEN JUMP are the rightful owners of this franchise.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Itaku x Kubinashi**  
><strong>

**Rating:** PG15  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Implications and situations, both of which are sexual. Slash/Yaoi/Homoerotica, as well as possible OOC-ness, I think.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I'm disappointed by the lack of Itaku/Kubinashi, to be honest, but given that I am so lazy and unimaginative so as to provide a proper fanfiction for them, I can't really say. On another note, I am also a failure and a cheat, since some themes don't exactly have just… one sentence. Sobs.

UNKNOWN  
>Itaku would have never given that pretty face another glance, had he not discovered something so promising in that sinister smile.<p>

MEMORY  
>Kurotabou cannot remember the last time he witnessed Kubinashi's fury, and so for now, he was more grateful than annoyed at this boy from Tonoo, when Itaku's callous words broke the geniality his friend had painstakingly held since the Second's passing.<p>

BREATHE  
>Beholding that smile, which was more angry than it was pleasant, more unforgiving than angry, Itaku knew that it was not only because of the string wounded around his neck that he could not breathe.<p>

LAUGH  
>It was not quite the apology he wanted: a name, the answer to his prior request, spoken in that gruff, almost petulant tone with the boy so pointedly looking away from him, as though he was more embarrassed (and still rather defiant) than sorry - that Kubinashi could not help but chuckle at Itaku's retreating figure.<p>

JOURNEY  
>The journey towards Nijo Castle, while eventful, passed as a blur of splattering blood and dying groans, and yet, each moment that their eyes would drift towards each other would be so painfully lucid, Kubinashi would startle and therefore prompt Itaku to avert his gaze.<p>

STRENGTH  
>The shinobi warrior did not understand - Tonoo did not acknowledge you, unless you were strong, but for all of Kubinashi's power, his heart was fragile, was weak, and in it lay all his doubts and his insecurities; nonetheless, it was this anomaly he felt the urge to possess.<p>

HIGHWAY  
>There had been no end in sight as they rushed headlong, recklessly onward through what they'd believed to be coincidental encounters, and too often they slid against each other in opposite directions on a one-way road, that it would be too late when they finally realize they've actually crashed.<p>

BODY  
>The moment Kubinashi reciprocated Itaku's considerably artless (but endearing) attraction, he already knew that it wasn't only his body he would end up entrusting.<p>

LIES  
>"Right," Rikuo muttered dryly, the beginnings of a smirk lifting his lips when he dodged the third sickle aiming to sever his head from his body, "When will you stop using me as an excuse and just go see Kubinashi already?"<p>

FEVER  
>Itaku was not the most affectionate of people, but he was driven, and, Kubinashi lauded, layering fleeting kisses after kisses over the quivering skin of a taut neck, linking the bared claws with his own nimble fingers, holding their hands together in his tight grip; he was very passionate.<p>

RING  
>Dawn was nearing them, and as his form transitioned from humane to beastly, he watched the sunlight drape over the yellow-orange leaves and blonde hair to wrap a halo around Kubinashi's head.<p>

COLD  
>Itaku was making that face again; the one that told her that if she so much as smiled, he'd slice her open with his sickles, but winter was her territory, and with lofty tones did Reira remark how cozy Kubinashi's scarf must be around his neck.<p>

MASK  
>Awashima was mistaken; Kubinashi did not force an amiable mask in Rikuo's presence, for it was simply that protective love and paternal fondness for the boy that brightened his pleasant demeanor, much like how Itaku provoked the vehemence of his more frustrated affections.<p>

(Eventually, others will come to realize this. Until then, they'll foolishly attempt to alleviate the sparking tension.)

VIEW  
>They were all senseless motions and sensations to him - the fight, the foreplay, the fucking; only the smooth, pale skin of Kubinashi's shoulder that his fangs seized had the most clarity.<p>

DREAM  
>Like being jostled awake from a pleasant dream, he realized that, without a doubt, in all the times they've fought and had sex, they've grown to be too attached to be anything but lovers.<p>

TALK  
>He admitted that Rikuo's aide was pretty, that he had lovely, strong hands and a mouth Itaku preferred to do less polite things with; that it wasn't just because Kubinashi was both a good fuck and a satisfying spar that Itaku would feel something throb, feel hormonal and wrong, and his tirade of <em>wrong wrong wrong<em> was cut short as he stared into that incredulous gaze because _oh shit _the weasel realized he just said all that out loud.

RUN  
>Caught in that vile black string like some wretched vermin and staring into the eyes of a seething Kubinashi, Itaku thought that, in retrospect, running away after a confession as blunt as what he'd done was in fact the <em>worst <em>thing he could have done.

LOCK  
>It was only fair, Kubinashi reasoned, as with flexed his fingers, he tightened the string holding the other captive; Itaku, after all, had not let him keep these feelings secured and properly denied.<p>

WORLD  
>It took a few tense seconds before he could untangle his hand, too slow minutes before he grasped the ends of that blonde hair and smash their lips together, and the kiss would have lasted much, much longer, had they been able to remain in their own world.<p>

FORGOTTEN  
>The general consensus was that they were too infatuated with each other that they'd forget whenever they had an audience.<p>

HERO  
>He was not like Nura Rihan, and Kubinashi didn't know why Itaku would even want to be ("It's just some random thought, dammit, don't take it so seriously!"); had he, he would've probably been furious ("Why would Rihan-sama need to be my savi - <em>Why would I even need saving?<em>").

(Later and away from prying eyes, Kubinashi dwelled over his previous boss, over unfortunate Shiragiku and grieved his failures to both; Itaku, in hindsight, resolved there was no need of heroes - not between them.)

FOREVER  
>Kubinashi never told him that while he will always revere his fallen master and would now ever be devotedly of service to Rikuo-sama, it was Itaku whom he allowed himself to love again and from now always will.<p>

MUSIC  
>One day, Itaku might confess that while the strum of Kubinashi's shamisen was soothing, he much preferred the rhythm of his lover's heartbeat.<p>

FIRE  
>When enraged, Kubinashi had lovely amber eyes that burned hotly like the summer sun, but Itaku kept insisting that it was simply amusing to see Rikuo flinch at every curse that slipped past his former babysitter's lips.<p>

SILK  
>It was unromantic, true, but neither of them really liked the touch of silk upon their skin; Itaku thought it was too soft and too slippery, and while Kubinashi considered it lovely, that was all it was.<p>

MIDNIGHT  
>The isolated mountainsides of Tonoo beheld a majestic view of the night sky, and come midnight, at the times few and between that the string assassin would visit, he could be found comfortably settled against the nest of tree barks (what was left of the training grounds previous), calm and pensive, Itaku always in the shadows just a branch or two above.<p>

DRINK  
>Kubinashi never could hold his liquor; it only seemed to fit that Itaku would be able to so easily intoxicate him as well.<p>

OVERWHELMED  
>Itaku was the sort to lose sight of everything in pursuit of his desires, and yet, the string assassin noted with relish, slowly seating himself on the other's lap and watching each expression of pleasure and torment, arousal and horror give way to another, his weasel could be so innocent and inexperienced with these games of seduction.<p>

BOX  
>"I'd get a bigger box," Dohiko said, grinning as he indicated the supposed wrapping of his gift, "but your head would already fit perfectly!"<p>

(Itaku didn't bother commenting on the string burns his comrade later sported. Yukari then pointed out to the Futtachi that Kubinashi was probably already his own present and that wrapping was especially useless if that was the case, which seemed likely, given their leader's better moods. Itaku didn't comment on this either.)

CANDLE  
>Itaku was still just so prickly and standoffish, Amezo the Numa-Kappa complained, but Kubinashi merely lit a lamp, and smiled to himself that much like this candle flame, his feelings won't be so easily extinguished by a gust of wind.<p>

FORMAL  
><em>Keigo<em>, Itaku decided after another altercation too many, while polite, was not really so respectful, was too impersonal and therefore did not suit that vicious temperament.

(At least, not when they were alone.)

PROMISE  
>Ukiyoe Town will never be Itaku's home, but he kept coming back, as Kubinashi would be there to welcome him at the gates.<p>

TALENT  
>Stealth and precision were skills one developed as a thief, Kubinashi smirked, but to have stolen the breath of this flustered weasel took actual talent.<p>

WHISPER  
>Most apparent was the aloof arrogance that belied the affection in Itaku's speech; his brutally honest words whispered against white skin, blonde hair and pink lips, however, were more lasting.<p>

HOPE  
>Casting his own horror aside and restraining the other growing source of mortification, Itaku took one look at Rikuo's disturbed expression and grabbed the boy's wrist, dragging him towards the dojo; with enough force, he could probably beat whatever the young master had heard out of the boy's elongated head, hopefully without Kubinashi ever finding out.<p>

DANCE  
>The analogy, unsurprisingly, came from Kejorou - fighting was about steps and stances, she had explained, watching her beloved friend and his lover dance around each other in a flourish of complicated and sharp maneuvers; "And like any dance," she continued, "It has the potential to lead to more intimate activities, right, you two repeat offenders?"<p>

(The fight ended in a draw, _again_.)

FAREWELLS  
>He always left by dawn, trailing his fingers over the curve of his sleeping lover's cheek without so much as a single word; Kubinashi simply let him.<p>

ECLIPSE  
>Itaku doubted that he will ever be able to compete with Rikuo (or goddammit, the boy's <em>father<em>), but when Kubinashi's red string knotted itself around his pinky in a harmless game of Cat's Cradle (that the bastard taunted him into), he discovered that he didn't particularly care.

TEMPTATION  
>One of their more memorable arguments, Aotabo recalled, was the issue of immodesty (Itaku, though efficiently ignorant of his surroundings, was not exactly demonstrative of his feelings, and Kubinashi likewise was not so open to sharing his private life), and even now the matter had yet to be resolved as the brawny monk watched (yet again) the two hot-headed youkais yelling at each other over the tea table (Itaku blamed his lover's pretty face; Kubinashi called him a hypocrite) -<p>

"Does it count," Kappa mumbled from somewhere behind him, "If they are both to blame?"

WINGS  
>Kubinashi did not envy the birds for their ability to fly; he knew from experience that the elation provided by their wings was unfortunately short-lived, and while the memories were precious, what he now needed more was Itaku's grounding influence.<p>

GRAVITY  
>A healthy dose of fear for oneself heightened survival; Itaku had known no other, but as he held his shaking lover and felt the wetness of tears on his clothes, the older man still in shock from the sight of his dying leader, the warrior from Tonoo eventually identified this weight on his chest as fear for another.<p>

WAIT  
>Itaku was persistent, not patient; he refused to loiter, ever and only supportive, by the sidelines, and it was evident by how he violently broke through fear and strings, fists and flailing limbs to vent out his own frustrations and despairs in battle alongside Kubinashi's own at the times the neckless youkai was at his most inconsolable.<p>

COVER  
>Kubinashi had been wondering, lethargic and in pain, what wound would hurt so much, before he realized he had shielded Itaku from what would have been something fatal.<p>

RED  
>Strong, calloused hands gently rinsed his hair, running shaking fingers through his wet locks and reassuring himself that the golden strands were no longer soaked with blood.<p>

SILENCE  
>The blonde did not offer any words of comfort, as he stared morosely at the thin red ribbons among the water pooling down the drain; Itaku was hurting, and he was angry, and the quiet was too much to break.<p>

ICE  
>Tsurara wasn't fond of their fights and heated arguments, but bearing witness to that forced stoicism between them, she'd much rather the frequent explosions than this stifling indifference.<p>

SACRED  
>Only two people knew; one was dead, and the other would never tell, but still, Kubinashi heard it in the too tight grip crushing his hand and in those guileless eyes on Itaku's embarrassed face:<p>

"...Shiranami."

SEARCH  
>Itaku had no responsibilities other than his own aims and ambitions, often strife with bloodshed, thrill and battle, and while pursuit of strength and greater strength seemed worthwhile, there was no definite goal in sight; it wasn't until a certain <em>Ane-san<em>indiscreetly clocked him on the head and pointed out that the fleeing peace alongside his mate could be what he'd been chasing after all along.

FALL  
>The deeper he was involved and the more he grew attached, the farther Kubinashi fell, victim to his own misgivings, quickly losing himself to his emotions; Itaku was the same, if not a little bit different: the more these tensions persisted, the more his feelings developed, the harsher would be his grip, and he utterly refused to ever let go.<p>

HURRICANE  
>It's only been less than a year, and irony was that Nurarihyon, of all youkai, quipped about the devastation wreaked by their hurricane of a relationship.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(further) Notes:<strong>  
>* [ VIEW ] - It turns out that biting the neck is the weasels' most aggressive behavior - from controlling their mates to killing their prey. And since Kubinashi doesn't have a neck, ...well. Fufu~ Also, the actual youkai class that Kubinashi belongs to, <em>Nukekubi<em>? It also bites peoples' necks. Random trivia, yay!  
>*[ FORMAL ] - <em>Keigo<em> is basically the honorific speech of the Japanese language, often used to display respect, politeness, formality and modesty. It has extensive levels, and Kubinashi in particular, I believe would either be formal or polite formal.  
>*[ FALL ] - Weasels, once they've grown familiar to a certain place, thing or person, they tend to become very, very territorial.<br>*[ SEARCH ] - _Ane-san _literally translates to 'older sister', but the term itself has undertones of yankee or yakuza.

• • • I like to think of both Itaku and Kubinashi to be so passionate (read: temperamental, losing sight of everything else when hyped) to the point of single-mindedness. I'll make a meta of this, someday, if I'm motivated. _φ(￣ー￣ )ノ...Someday, but yes. My headcanon tends to clash with actual canon, so I'm not very confident with the characterizations. Hopefully, it's up to par...? Uhn, right.

Please review! And thank you for reading. (●´∀｀●) (ﾉ´▽｀)ﾉ


End file.
